


Something called love

by justanotherboredwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 402 spoilers!!, I love them so much omg, M/M, also hinata kageyama and ushijima are mentioned, but its iwaoi centered, i actually like what i wrote, manga spoilers!!, such miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherboredwriter/pseuds/justanotherboredwriter
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi made a promise years ago and now both of them were making sure that those promises were fulfilled.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 34





	Something called love

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo and welcome to my second story!! The first one is matsuhanaiwaoi in which I think I didn’t get their personalities right but thats a story for later. I actually feel proud of this one, and I hope I got their personalities right, so enjoy!!

_Olympics, Japan 2021_

The atmosphere was very tense, yet at the same time, there was something that made everyone excited, something that kept everyone watching. And that was the national team from Argentina, especially the star of the night, Tooru Oikawa.

He looked stunning and powerful, just like a king. The team that was going against Argentina felt shivers. Bokuto smiled and looked at Kageyama who had a satisfied smile on his lips, the setter looked at Hinata, his partner and his boyfriend who grinned at seeing Oikawa. Later, Ushijima smiled too, happy to see his rival after all this time.

Then there was Hajime Iwaizumi, who was smirking and grinning widely, his best friend, his soulmate, standing proudly with his Argentinian teammates. Iwaizumi could see something different in his eyes, he just couldn’t realize what it was. 

The game started, Oikawa showing how much stronger he had gotten, but of course, the Japanese team was not behind, they were called the monster generation for a reason, though if you asked the players they would all say that the real monster was Oikawa because of how hard he worked and Iwaizumi because he trained the team. 

And it was true, Iwaizumi was often forgotten since he wasn’t playing, but players and coaches from other teams knew that he was a threat. Iwaizumi was like a pillar, someone you could rely on even if he seemed harsh at first. 

The relationship between Iwaizumi and Oikawa was complicated, yet at the same time, it was so beautiful. They were childhood friends, went to the same school in middle school and high school, helped each other through everything, and with time, feelings started to grow between the two of them. 

It had been Oikawa who confessed since he was the one who understood what he felt more than the other. Sadly, they couldn’t be together, they were going different paths and both of them were sure that they wouldn’t stop talking, which was true, as they texted almost every day. They knew that both of their feelings would slow them down, creating problems, fights and insecurities. Especially since both of them were going to a new country and things were going to be different and hard. 

So they decided to keep their relationship as friends, that is until they saw each other. And here they were, Iwaizumi had his eyes only on Oikawa while Oikawa was focused on playing, though sometimes he winked at his best friend making him all flustered and there were some snickers from Atsumu, who shut up seeing Iwaizumi’s glare. 

The end of the game and Argentina had won. Oikawa was smiling brightly, celebrating with his team and then, at that exact moment, it hit Iwaizumi what happened. 

_He looks different, he’s calmer, he’s enjoying the game._

_He’s having fun._

Hajime wanted to cry. Oikawa looked so mature now, playfully annoying Ushijima and Kageyama, both looked annoyed but happy that his rival fulfilled his promise. And then Iwaizumi felt a little pang of jealousy for what came next. Oikawa hugged Hinata tightly, and you could hear the small nicknames they had for each other. The brown-haired setter opened his eyes and winked at him and then at Tobio. 

Finally, Tooru Oikawa walked to where Hajime was, and dear god, Iwaizumi felt himself fall even more. Oikawa walked with such confidence and grace that Hajime just wanted to kiss him and tell him how much he missed him. 

Brown eyes and green eyes kept eye contact, not breaking it at any minute and everyone else was watching. Not that it mattered, of course, they were together, face to face after all these years. Oikawa raised his fists and Iwaizumi smirked, raising his fist too making their iconic fist bump. They didn’t need words, both of them were thinking the same

_You’re the partner I can be proud of._

Oikawa had to go, only for now of course. He needed to be with his team even though everyone could see in his eyes how much he wanted to be there, with his friends, with his rivals, and with his best friend and soulmate.

_I'm going to defeat everyone, so be ready._

Iwaizumi arrived at his dorm on the Olympic village and as soon as he closed the door, he fell to his knees, an overwhelming sensation upon seeing his friends and, of course, Oikawa. 

_He did it, Oikawa did it. He won against all the odds, he worked and worked and did it. And Iwaizumi was there to see him and to support him._

“Fuck-I’m so whipped,” Iwaizumi chuckled. He didn’t like crying, so he tried not to but how couldn’t he? Seeing how his best friend, and even himself, had changed so much, he felt a mix of emotions: happy, sad, proud, defeated. 

A knock on the door made him snap out of his moment, thinking that it was one of the team. He opened the door trying to calm down but that stopped upon feeling a pair of arms hugging him tightly. His tears appeared again, hugging the person back.

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa,” Tooru said that nickname like a mantra, like it was the only thing on his mind at the minute. “Hajime I-I,” He continued but the mentioned shushed him softly.

“Hey trashykawa, are you okay? I saw you limping slightly in the second set when you did your serve,” Hajime smirked, annoying Oikawa was always fun.

“We haven't seen each other in years and that! That is the first thing you say iwa-chan?!” Tooru whined back but his grin was so big that Hajime thought it made Oikawa look one hundred times better. 

They bickered back and forth and Iwaizumi closed the door because he knew how the others were interested in the romance between him and his best friend. Both of them sat on the bed before Oikawa smirked and threw himself at Iwaizumi. Both of them were now lying on the bed, Oikawa on top of him despite Iwaizumi’s protests. The setter smiled proudly but didn’t move and they both fell into silence after all the laughter died down.

“I love you,” Iwaizumi whispered, kissing Oikawa’s hair, who blushed and laughed softly. He didn’t expect that Hajime would be the first to say it. 

“I love you too Iwa-chan!” The boy responded with a real smile, not the ones he put on in high school that were fake. No, Oikawa was smiling brightly like a thousand stars and Iwaizumi just wanted to keep looking at him for hours. 

They looked at each other again and the setter rolled his eyes. He was getting impatient, after all those years of their bond becoming stronger, how could he resist kissing the man who had been there for him every step of the way? When he almost hit Kageyama because of a panic attack, when he felt useless, when he overworked, when they didn’t beat Shiratorizawa or Karasuno making them not able to go Nationals and then Iwaizumi listening to him rant about his problems in Argentina and vice versa, they always were together. So he didn’t hesitate in connecting his lips with one of the men he loved and it felt so right that both of them wanted to cry from relief.

The kiss was small and sweet in the beginning, escalating to something needier and letting out all of the emotions that were trapped for so so long. They pulled away and Iwaizumi hugged Oikawa close to his chest, playing with the setter’s hair. 

“I know that this is obvious and maybe we don’t need to make it official because of how much trust and love we have for each other, but would you like to be my boyfriend Tooru?” Iwaizumi smiled even more. He knew the answer, he _knew_ Oikawa, and the brown-haired boy was gonna make his promise true, the one made at the airport when they had to go in different paths. 

_You’re the partner I can be proud of, and it will be off-court too Iwa-chan, don’t forget it!_

Oikawa nodded, laughing, “Of course Iwa-chan!! Did you honestly think that I would forget my promise?” He smirked, playfully teasing his boyfriend. 

_No, I know you wouldn’t._

“Maybe you’re very stupid, trashykawa,” The physical trainer laughed as Oikawa started to whine loudly at how mean he was being. 

They laughed, teased and kissed each other for hours, showing all the love they had for each other. They knew that eventually, their paths would separate them again. Oikawa was not gonna retire any time soon and neither was Iwaizumi. They both understood each other and accepted it. But they knew that everything would work out, they had waited too long. They weren’t gonna lose again when it came to the matter of love. They were back together, as partners, maybe not in the court as they would have liked a few years ago, but together in a more in-depth relationship, something called love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!! Comments and kudos are appreciated so I can improve my writing!!
> 
> I will continue to write Iwaoi eventually but I wanna focus for a while in Matsuhanaiwaoi, so im going to make a series about them and their relationship.
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for reading it!


End file.
